what we're about
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: "people say that we act like an old married couple" "well technically we are already a couple" / in which ross and laura resist acting like a couple at paley fest. raura one-shot


This day was to be the best and yet worst day. It was going to be very exciting but very emotional. Sure they would still hangout together because they were like a family of their own now. But it would never be the same. They would all go off into their own projects and do different things without each other. But all good things eventually have to come to an end.

"Are you guys ready to go on the purple carpet?" one of the people working there announced, "where all pictures and press will be held."

"They have a purple carpet?" Raini laughed at the thought, "why do events always have different colored carpets?"

"We can't go yet," the brunette pleaded before anyone walked out of the room, "Ross isn't back from Dancing With The Stars yet."

"Your boyfriend can just meet on the carpet," the redhead said with the same smirk he always had when he said the word "boyfriend" to her.

It had been months since the two had gotten together and officially became a couple. Yet people still teased them about it now. They didn't mind it thought because they were used to it. Before they were even a _"thing"_ people were teasing about how they should be together.

* * *

They had denied ever becoming or being a couple every time they were asked. The two of them never thought it would happen. Sure, they've thought about it and considered it before but they'd always thought they'd be better off as friends.

But soon enough the tension between them was growing thinner and thinner. One day when they both coincidentally had the day off and nothing else planned. Ross had told his family that it was nothing more than two friends hanging out. But their knowing smirks told him otherwise. This friendly outing had him practically pulling out all the clothes from his closet searching for the perfect outfit. What he didn't know was that Laura was doing the same thing.

He had picked her up at her house and got to have a short chat with her parents. He looked up and at the stairs he saw her. She looked like a beautiful piece of art that should be preserved at a museum. He never knew someone could actually look as magnificent as she did at this moment. He suddenly became very nervous about the night. He was beginning the see what everyone saw in them being a possible perfect couple. It also seemed like the right time since they both weren't dating anyone else and the show was coming to a close end.

They went out and bought fast food and snuck their food into a movie theater. They silently ate as they watched their movie. Once the movie ended Ross asked Laura if she wanted to go back to his house, which was shared with his sibling and Ellington who was like family to him, and hangout until later. She agreed to his and her own delight.

When they reached his house they were met with the smirking looks of his "roommates." He quickly dragged her through the room trying to get to his room. But of course not without hearing "don't do the nasty in there!" or "now he won't be cranky since he's getting some." Once he was free and protected from the embarrassment he face palmed at what just happened. At least Laura didn't seem to mind because she was next to him giggling.

"What're you giggling about?" he poked her side which caused her to laugh even more.

"I'm laughing because your 'house mates' are funny," she smiled up at him, "they always make me laugh when they tease you."

They went to sit down on his bed and watched some television. The two would also talk when they weren't watching. They would talk about any news and at one point Calum somehow came up in the conversation.

"I just don't understand how someone who's from Canada can know so much about American politics," Ross questioned while Laura agreed with him.

"So are you ever going to get a haircut?" Laura asked while reaching up to comb her fingers though his hair, "because fans have been asking and I kind of agree with them." She laughed as he slapped her hand away from its place to back to her lap.

"Well since you asked maybe I will," he said seriously but she though he was just kidding. Although she didn't know it her opinion had a great affect on him.

Later on towards the night they were hanging out with Ellington and his siblings after becoming bored of watching the same old reruns. They were all playing a board game which they all were very invested in. The room was filled with competitive people and lots of screaming. But in the end Rydel and Ellington won but everyone still believes they cheated.

After a couple more rounds Laura had announced that it was getting late and she probably should be heading home. Since he was her ride, Ross went to drive her back to her house. When they reached it he opened her door for and walked her to the door. He went to give her a simple kiss on the cheek but she had turned her head. So when he reached her face he was kissing her lips.

They both had their lips connected and looked at each other with wide eyes. But after a few seconds Laura had closed her eyes and began returning the kiss then Ross followed her suit.

Then let's just say they got crazy under the stars together.

* * *

After that night everything had changed between the two costars. Ross had finally got enough courage to officially ask her to be his girlfriend. She quickly accepted the offer as she hugged him in pure joy. The room was then filled with the sound of many people clapping.

Laura was brought out of her trip down memory lane as the door abruptly opened and an out of breath Ross came into view. Luckily they hadn't made their way to the carpet yet since his girlfriend had convinced them to wait a little longer. Everyone's eyes were on him as they waited for him to say something.

"Sup?" was the first word he said once he caught his breath and was no longer panting.

"Why're you so late?" Heath questioned Ross, "we even told you a wrong, earlier time to ensure you'd be here on time."

Ross went to stand next to Laura and his arm was automatically wrapped around her waist, as if on instinct. "Sorry lost track of time at Dancing With The Stars," he sheepishly said as an excuse. Everyone seemed to understand as they went back to what they were doing.

Laura turned around to face him and placed her arms around him, "I'm so glad you made it. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." He began leaning in to give her a kiss but was interrupted by Raini.

"Save that for after Paley Fest is over," she said as the two broke apart as if just realizing they weren't the only ones in the room, "by the way if you don't want the fans knowing you two are a couple, I'd advise not doing things like that in front of them."

Although they were pretty open about their relationship to their close friends and family, Ross and Laura had agreed it'd be best if they didn't reveal it to the fans yet. So they had every single person who knew or that they told to not tell anyone. They would eventually tell everyone, the perfect time just hasn't appeared yet.

"Thank you for that wonderful advice," Laura had said with a blank look on her face but a smile on her face not even a second later.

"Okay everyone let's head onto that purple carpet for the press interviews and pictures," the same employee from before had announced.

"There's a **purple** carpet?" Ross asked as they headed out the door. Time to put their facade on again.

* * *

For a couple who have been together for a while they had gotten really good at hiding their relationship. But that didn't mean that there were never times that their secret had almost been revealed.

Just like at the series wrap party for the show. It was another moment that was very special and yet emotional. It was definitely one of Laura's top three favorite days she's ever had. There was so many people, practically every person who has ever been on the show. With such an "over the top" party came a lot of food, entertainment, and new memories.

There was also a photo booth in the corner of the room for anyone to use. Just about everyone went in and used it. Ross was currently trying to persuade his girlfriend to go in with him.

"Why won't you go in with me?" he continued before she could respond, "and when we went with Calum and Raini does not count."

"It's not that I don't want to," she defending herself, "but what if someone finds the picture and spreads it on the internet." She tried resisting his pull towards the photo booth but ultimately she just gave up being defeated.

Though she did have to admit it was nice to be able to do this one normal couple thing. Since they were keeping their relationship from the public it was very difficult to do things "out in the open." They couldn't even eat in a restaurant together without other people without fear of someone catching them. So going into the photo booth did make her feel like they were a normal couple for a couple of minutes.

The had done a number of poses. One where they were smiling. One where Laura pretended to be chocking Ross. One where they both made funny faces but Laura was pointing at him. The last one was a surprise to pose that Ross had thought of last minute. Right before the picture was taken he had turned her towards him and pulled her in for a kiss.

She was shocked at first and didn't respond at all. He became worried at her lack of response and began to pull away. When she noticed this she reached a hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her and started kissing back.

But the two were interrupted by someone saying, "hey make out at your own houses not in the photo booth." They disconnected their lips and walked out of the photo booth where they were met with the stares of their colleagues. Laura quickly retrieved their pictures before going to find one of her friends. Ross was right behind her following her trail.

They spent the rest of the night partying and reminiscing with their friends. They may have also went into the photo booth a couple of more times. But the two didn't know was the next day they would get the surprise of their lives.

* * *

"Wait," Raini stopped the two before stepping out on the carpet, "you do know you can't walk out like that right?"

They looked each other with confused faces, not understanding what she was talking about. Raini sighed at their obliviousness before pointing at what she was talking about. Ross and Laura were holding hands without even realizing and released them when they noticed. That was a close one because it would've been very hard to explain that to the press.

Everyone was going out onto the carpet. Calum was already there and was currently be blinded by the endless amount of cameras taking pictures of him. It seemed as if everyone was here. Which was why it was extra important for Laura and Ross to be cautious of how they act or someone could see something they weren't expecting. Raini had stepped out and the room got a whole lot louder.

The blonde was about to follow her lead and make his way out. But was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned back and was surprised by lips on his. He closed his eyes when he automatically recognized the pair of lips touching his.

When she pulled back, he opened his eyes and asked, "what was that for?"

She simply smiled at him before saying, "just because I knew we won't be able to do that again until later tonight."

"See you out there?" She had let go of his hand as he made his way towards the door again.

"Obviously I wouldn't be able to do those whole event without you," she said as she practically pushed him out of the open doorway.

The flash of cameras was a lot more bright when you were the ones getting them to the face. So we're the screams of all the people in the room.

* * *

The next day after the wrap party, the brunette was at home waiting for the time to pass on. Most, after a hectic and stressful day, would be grateful that their day was over and savor every minute. Not Laura. But probably only because she was expecting a visit from her boyfriend any minute.

He was going to be coming from some little concert event him and his band were doing. Every minute they both weren't doing anything they'd try to be together.

It seemed that now she wanted the minutes to speed by, they were going by slower. She went on Twitter to try to pass time faster. Her mentions began going insane because her fans probably noticed she was online. She started replying to some of the tweets fans were sending her. Most were the same old tweets like "LAURA I LOVE YOU PLEASE SAY HI" or "how was your day lovely?" She loved being able to interact with fans. It gave her the chance to talk to the ones who were all the way across the world and the ones she always saw.

As she was scrolling through her timeline she noticed that Raini had posted a picture. She clicked on the link that led to it. She immediately liked it and looked at the picture. They all looked so happy together and almost didn't seem like it all happened just yesterday. Laura fixed her gaze and realized there was something on the side of the picture.

She tried looking closer and noticed that there was something clearly pasted on it. It was the username and password to the all the pictures taken in the photo booth last night. The company that owned them posted all the pictures taken in the photo booth to their website. But thankfully it seems as if their fans hadn't noticed it yet. Because if they had Laura knew they all would've been tweeting crazy about it.

At first she thought nothing about it. She then remembered Ross forcing her into it to take pictures with her. She also remembered him surprising her with a kiss for one of them. But now was not the time to panic and freak out, she had to think fast. She had to do something quick before one their fans _did_ figure it out and spread it all over the internet. They would eventually tell their fans but it just wasn't the right time. They didn't want all of them finding out this way too. There was just one problem: what does she do about it?

Just as she was thinking she heard the jingling of the door. She looked and could see Ross walking in through the door of her house. He barely got a "hey," before she dragged him to her iPad. She showed him the picture before beginning to rant about the dilemma she was currently dealing with. She wasn't sure how he was going to react when he saw it because it could definitely go either ways.

But she thought she handled it better than he did. He was suddenly walking around the entire room freaking out to himself. Then he went back to looking at the picture. When the brunette realized what he was doing wasn't getting them anywhere he interrupted his endless ranting and pacing.

"So what do we do?" she asked him thinking intently, "do we ask Raini to delete the picture? Do we call the photo booth company? Or do we give up and just let everyone find out we're a couple?" She was speaking a millions words a minute with all the thought running through her brain. They both tried brainstorming not really knowing what to do. Laura had suggested asking someone for advice or help. But Ross had countered the idea that there was no one who they could ask that would be able to do anything.

But they had no other idea and were continuing to think. As each second went by they were both on edge. Just waiting for the minute when a fan would post their somewhat "racy" photo booth pictures. The girl sudden sat up from her defeated pose on her bed as she knew who to call. While she talked to the person on the other line, her boyfriend tried to listen and figure out who she was talking to.

Her let out a huge sigh of relief as she ended the call. Everything was going to be fine and no one would find out anytime soon about her relationship with her boyfriend. When she looked at him he looked as if she was supposed to say something. She knew he wanted to know who she had just spoken to. But she decided to mess with him a little.

"What?" she pretended to look confused at him, "why're you staring at me like that?" She went out of the room and began making herself a sandwich. He still looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Why would she not know what he meant with the faces he was giving her? They were just freaking out a minute ago.

She continued this act for another two hours before he eventually cracked her down. Although it wasn't easy since she had the excuses of having to go to the bathroom or going to her room for a nap. But after tickling her she surrendered and told him. She had called one of the set members who was in charge of entertainment at the party. The set crew member said she'd call the company and change the password, so that none of the fans would have access except for those who were at the party.

Who ever said that hiding relationships from millions of fans was ever easy?

* * *

While Raini and Calum took pictures together, the other two were getting interviewed. They also happened to be right next to each other, so it would be extremely distracting at times. She would try not to look at him whenever her name came out of his mouth. He sometimes couldn't help but glance at her. He never realized how magnificent she looked tonight. She looked beautiful every night but he always will be amazed by how she looks.

He didn't get the chance to get a full look of her outfit when he got there because of the fact that he was late. Everyone was rushing him so he never got to savor how she looked. Since he was done with his last interview he decided it'd be a nice time to give her a little visit.

"Hey mom," he mouthed from behind her. The interviewer couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. Laura looked confused before looking behind her and saw him interrupting her interview like he always has been doing since season one.

"Why do you always photo bomb my interviews?" she said as he went next to her to wrap his arm around her, "one day I'm going to get you back for all the years of it."

"It's what I do, it's my thing," he joked as she and the one interviewing her laughed. He went to stand in the corner of the room as he waited for her to finish talking to all the press. When she did they were lead to the carpet to have their pictures taken. It was refreshing to get their pictures taken together at a carpeted event. The last time they had been able to do it was most likely a few years ago.

Since no one knew they were a couple they were very restricted to the amount of pictures they could take together without people becoming suspicious. They would end up having their mothers or maybe even his sister post a picture of them here and there. But rarely did they post one on their own accounts but they stayed in their camera rolls. The couple couldn't go to events together not even as each other's date. So the only other times they could would be when they were both invited to it.

Ross was enjoying this moment and wished this could happen every time he went to any event. Although he knew for a while that wouldn't be the case. So he was going to make the most of it and savor it while he could. Without anyone noticing, he poked her side with the arm around her waist. She began to start laughing and giggling, which he knew would make for amazing looking photos later.

The fans would in for a treat because they were going all out with their poses. Laura put her arms around his midsection to give him a side hug. The whole cast with Heath and Kevin took a group picture with a prom styled posed. She had her arms around him from behind. He loved when she did that especially when he had just woken up or experienced a horrible day.

He had accidentally let it show on his face as he smiled and placed his hands on top of hers. When he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped because who knows what could have happened. He could have been the one to spill their relationship to everyone. Luckily they were going to go in for the "questions & answers" part of the whole event.

Hopefully the two can manage to not spill out that they are dating in the next hour. They've been doing it for the last year anyway.

* * *

The first time they finished reversal early in such a long time. So the couple was going to take advantage of the new free time they have been given the chance to have. They spent about a half hour contemplating what to do.

They first went to "Chick-A-Fil" for some lunch. Ross was pretty sure he heard whispers from behind him, meaning people had recognized them. But he was too content with his girlfriend to say anything or worry about people finding out. He knew she probably saw and heard them from her point of view but chose not to say anything either. If anything, fans would probably just assume it as two friends getting a quick meal together.

As they resumed to eating their food they talked about how the rehearsal not too long ago went. The brunette mentioned how he would become distracted at her because she would purposely do stuff to make him mess up. She would do silly dances from behind the camera or anything that would make him laugh. To get back at her he tried doing the same things. But she didn't fall for his shenanigans just like how she never surrendered to his puppy dog face. So this wasn't a problem for her during the day.

"By the way thank you for that," he said sarcastically, "because of your little stunt everyone thinks I've gone insane today." After they had _finally_ finished, everyone went up to him to make sure he was okay.

"Well that's okay because everyone already thought you were crazy," she joked as he reached over to poke her side, "I'm just kidding calm down." She loved that even after they started dating they could still joke with each other and not always be serious.

Not long after they had finished their meal and we're back where they started. In his car thinking about the many, different possibilities of activists they could do. Ross had suggested making out at her house for the rest of the day. But he had shot down the idea when she smacked him hard in the shoulder. When she had asked why they couldn't go back to his house, he told her that he wasn't in the mood to face the inescapable teasing they would endure from his house mates.

So they decided to just walk around the town and hope to find something. The two made their way out of the car and began making their way to who knows where. Laura linked their arms together as they walked. She would have held their hands but didn't want to take the chance of someone finding them and taking a picture. Although there didn't seem to be a large amount of people around at the moment.

The two talked and laughed as they kept walking. They didn't need to know where they were going as long as they were with each other. Ross was in the middle of a laugh when he a store caught his eye. He suddenly found himself dragging his girlfriend and himself to it. How had he never noticed the store before? He probably has passed it so many times. He heard her gasp next to him as soon as they stepped into the place.

They began exploring all the old and new records throughout the store. It was almost as if the two were kids in a candy store. When Laura was finished she went to go find where her boyfriend had gone. She found him after long searching to find him carrying a large stack of records.

"Do you need some help," she asked knowing his answer already.

"That would be highly appreciated," he said and she laughed taking some of the records.

They spent the next hour listening to each and every record he had found. Most probably would've been bored in a matter of minutes but the two enjoyed it. If they could have, they would've spent the whole day in that record store. Eventually they had to leave and unfortunately it was after they couldn't remember what number record they were on. But now that they knew about the store they would make sure to come back more often.

They linked arms again and started making their way back to his car. The couple somehow hadn't been noticed yet by anybody. But they spoke too soon as they heard the same squeal that they'd usually make. Luckily they came up with a story to tell people if they were caught.

"Oh my gosh, it's Ross Lynch and Laura Marano!" the fan and her friend had now walked their way over to them, where the couple had unlinked their arms and have a reasonable amount of space between each other, "what are you guys doing here together?"

"We finished rehearsing for the next episode early so we decided to get a quick bite to eat," Laura explained. The story was the truth but the fans just didn't know it was more of like a boyfriend and his girlfriend hanging out, "then after we decided to come visit their record store and listen to some music."

The fans had looked like they believed the story. They asked for a picture with the show stars and then they were on their way. As they walked away they could still hear the screaming sounds of happiness from the fans. Laura looked at Ross and smiled because of how content she was knowing she had made someone else's day. They would never get used to the feeling of euphoria being and meeting their fans would give them.

They were recognized only a couple more times before reaching his car. When they did he drove them back to his place, where they enjoyed a nicely cooked dinner by his sister. Then Laura would tell her parents she slept over in Rydel's room although she may or may not have actually been Ross's the entire time. Good girls are just bad girl who haven't been caught yet.

* * *

The couple had managed not to spill their relationship during the live stream. Although they did have a few slips but they knew fans would mistake them for cute moments between the two friends. But the "shippers" of the fandom probably would be freaking out and saying that the two are dating. When in reality they have been right all along and just didn't know it.

To make sure they weren't seen going home together, the blonde and brunette went out the back door. Raini and Calum went out the other way where the fans would be waiting and expecting them to be. They luckily weren't caught by any fans.

They met up with the rest of the cast, Heath, and Kevin at a nearby fast food restaurant. Where they all "pigged out" and talked about their future plans.

"..the movie should be coming out in a few days and I'm doing some press release in a few days," Raini explained before eating a bite of her burger.

"I just can't believe how fast four years have seem to gone," Laura sighed, "I can't imagine not getting to see everyone of you guys everyday now."

"We'll still get to see each other," Calum patted her shoulder, "plus since you're dating Ross you'll still get to see him all the time. Poor you." Ross could be heard in the back shouting "hey!" Everyone laughed at the little moment and continued eating. This wasn't an ending, it was the beginning for all of them. They'd all continue their careers and would have their old costars there to support them. Some having their significant other there too.

The night had to eventually come to an end. Everyone said their see you later's and went their own ways. Ross and Laura were making their way back to his place when she realized something.

"I think I've been sleeping over at your house more than I have my own parent's," she laughed at the realization.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, "if you actually did live with my and my room mates?" The atmosphere in the car became intense when she saw he was serious. He was asking for her to live with them. He was meaning to ask her at some point but they've been so busy that he never found the right time or opportunity.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, "isn't it a bit too early in our relationship to be moving in together?" He was the best thing to ever happen to her and vice versa. But she didn't want them to make any rash decisions and ruin what they have.

"We've know each other for five years," he said as he parked in front of his house, "and we've been dating for a year and a half of that. I think we have waited long enough." He watched her face wondering what she was thinking. She looked emotionless at the moment as if she was contemplating her options.

Then he saw the smile begin to form on her face, "okay let's do it. Let's move in together." He smiled as well as he reached over the seat to hug her. The two were laughing and smiled as if their faces could fall off any minute due to the excessive happiness.

When they walked back inside they saw his siblings and Ratliff sitting in the living room. The couple made their way in front of the television, blocking their view of whatever they were watching. The house mates began protesting telling them to "get out of the way." Although they didn't and even turned off the television trying to get their full attention.

"So we have a question to ask you all," Ross stated with his arm around Laura's shoulder, "how would you feel about one more room mate?"

Everyone began shouting of joy congratulating the two and telling Laura how excited they were to be living with her. Especially Rydel who said she was happy she wasn't going to be the only girl in the house now.

It would take a little convincing of her parents but soon enough Laura was all moved in. She and Ross were sharing a room which was a new experience for the two. They had to find a balance but soon enough got used to it.

Soon enough everyone in the world would know they were dating and then they wouldn't have to hide anything anymore. Ross couldn't wait for the day he could hold her hand in public. Laura couldn't wait for the day she would be able to go on dates without worrying someone would catch them. But until then they would be fine just being with each other.

They've been doing it for a year and a half anyway. This is what they were about.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin & Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: i hope you guys liked this! in the beginning i was hoping it'd be at least 2k words and somehow it ended up much more than that.**

 **this has to be one of my favorite stories i've ever written. please tell me what you guys thought.**


End file.
